Leaving
by GoddessOfWrittenWord
Summary: When Cammie decide she can't take being in the dark anymore, she sets out to find answers. Basically a continuation of Only the Good Spy Young CAUTION: Spoilers, don't read if you haven't read Only the Good Spy Young.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't scared, Gallagher Girls don't get scared on ops. That was all this was; I wasn't leaving or sneaking out, I was going on a op. Except for this time I wouldn't have Mr. Solomon and my sisters voices chattering in my ear. All I had was my backpack and my training. I kept repeating these thoughts as I hurried through one of only a few passages still open. I knew what I had to do; nothing could change my mind.

I reached the end of the hallway, one hard push on the wall in front of my and I was free. I could see the high walls that surrounded my sisterhood, protecting the secrets within. My thoughts drifted back a couple days, back to the moment that I realized that Blackthorne was a school for assassins. I cut that thought right of track, thinking of Blackthorne would mean thinking of Zach and I did not need to be distracted by Zach right now.

I crept along the wall, out of the view of the cameras until I reached the road. Looking back at my school one last time, I fled into the night, towards Roseville. I ran hard and fast but my breath came steady.

I reached the town easily; I used to do that run all the time to visit Josh.

I walked into town and found the gazebo. The place where Zack and I had stood not long ago and he told me to find the journal that would explain everything. My father's journal.

I put my head in my hands and slumped onto the steps. What was I doing? I didn't have a ride, a place to go; nothing. I knew that I had leave Gallagher Academy and find answers about my father and the circle; but where should I begin?

Knowing that dawn was coming and that my roommates would tell my mom the instant they didn't find me in my bed; I started to walk. I made it a few blocks and I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I turned around and saw that there were eyes on me, two big yellow eyes of a stray cat. I closed my eyes and took a breath; I was paranoid. I opened my eyes and kept going, still feeling a pair of eyes on me, so I used all the techniques I knew for counter surveillance.

I reached the edge of town and stopped for a moment. I listened closely and checked my surroundings twice. Satisfied that I didn't have anyone on my tail I turned around and started on the long road that would eventually take me to the town of Arendell a few miles down the road.

I checked around me constantly, knowing that I was out in the open, therefore an easy target. I distracted myself with the thoughts of what I would do when I got to Arendell. I needed a car, but I didn't have much money. I needed shelter and a place to stay until I figured out where to go next.

I couldn't stay in a hotel; that's where my mom would check first. Maybe I could find a tree house in someone's backyard. Or hang out in the sewers until nightfall.

Distracted by my thoughts I didn't even hear the car coming up the road until to late. I jumped behind the guardrail and prayed that the driver hadn't see me.

I had run out of luck because I heard the engine cut off, and the door open. I held my breath and stayed completely still.

I couldn't be caught this early. As I prayed that I wouldn't be found, I heard the person whisper-yell.

"Gallagher Girl! I know you are around here somewhere."

I straightened up and looked at the boy who hadn't left my mind for days.

"Zach," I asked slowly, praying that I wasn't hallucinating.

"Thank god." He ran over and hugged me tight. So many questions ran through my mind. How did he get the car? Had he been following me?

I spoke the question I really wanted the answer to, "How did you know I had left?"

He just pointed to himself, "Spy."

I smiled at him, and then began to frown. "You can't be here I have to do this alone."

"Do you have a car?"

I started to speak but he cut me off. "Do you have a place to stay? Do you know where to look?"

"I'll figure it out," I said, straightening up, he would not show me up.

He grabbed my shoulders, "Cammie, you need me."

I thought about it, spies needed allies, and Zach was probably the best ally I could have.

"Fine, I guess I could use some help."

"Excellent," and for the first time in I-don't-remember-how-long, he smiled.

He opened my door for me then ran around to the driver's seat. He gave me his mischievous smile as he said, "Hold on tight."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all my faaaabulous readers. I had such a suprising positive response to my first chapter, I cranked another one out. I hope you enojoy it!  
:* (Kisses)

* * *

We drove through the night and into the day in silence. We drove straight through Arendell, through Verona and Northville. **(A/N: These cities are made up)**

We finally stopped in a small town just outside Virginia. After getting gas, we went to a diner for food.

We sat down in the booth and Zach just picked up a menu and started reading. I was glaring at him, almost certain he could feel the anger radiating towards him, yet he still ignored me. After a few minutes, a waitress came and took our drink orders. At that point, Zach finally looked me in the eyes.

"What's wrong," he asked innocently.

I took a breath, considering my words carefully. "You can't just sweep in like Prince Charming, and then ignore me."

He lowered his head and I swear I saw his cheeks growing red.

That wasn't possible.

Zachary Goode doesn't blush.

"I just wasn't sure where we stood. After Blackthorne and the night you said you couldn't run away with me, I wasn't sure if we were strictly business or not."

"That depends," I said trailing off.

"On what," he asked curiously.

To be honest I didn't know. I thought about it, my silence was making him nervous. He was frozen, eyes focused on the kitchen. I have to admit, I was happy that I had made Zach nervous.

Then spy me smacked girl me. Zach was never nervous around me, ever.

"Zach…"

He held up one finger.

I waited, anxious, wondering what was wrong. I started to nonchalantly scan the dinner along with Zach, but there wasn't anything about of place.

"Babe, C'mon, I just remembered how much I hate this place," he said loud enough for the waitress to hear.

He grabbed my hand and we walked out. His hand was too tight on mine and he looked ready to attack. We got into the car and he peeled out of there. I looked into the rearview mirror, nothing.

"Zach, what the hell was that?"

"Gallagher Girl, calm down."

"Seriously Zach, If we are going to work together to find answers then you have to start telling me everything. Oh and if you haven't noticed I'm not exactly a 'Gallagher Girl right now."

"Cammie, the cook, when we walked in I thought I recognized him. He only looked away from us once when we were there, and that was to use the phone."

I took a breath.

"I don't think Circle members are cooks in small town restraunts."

"You have to understand me when I say this. Circle members are everywhere, can be anyone. Just because they recruit out of Blackthorne doesn't mean all of them went there or stayed on that particular career path."

I wanted to pester him, to learn everything he knew, but the look on his face said it all.

"It's like I said earlier, if we are going to work together then I need to know what you know. Like where we are going, or any other information that I need to know."

"I asked you a question first," he said, never taking his eyes of the road.

I thought back to the diner, '_I don't know where we stand.'_

I just grabbed his hand. The encounter with the possible circle member made me realize how much I needed Zach and not just to survive. I mean grabbing my hand and calling me baby…The spy in me knew it was acting; but the girl in me thought maybe, just maybe, there was something else.

"I'd do anything for you Gallagh- Cammie."

"Anything," I asked.

He nodded, so I went on.

"I'd like full disclosure of everything I need to know."

He closed his eyes (just for an instant, he was driving) and a look crossed his face. He didn't want to tell me anything. He wanted to protect me from everything in his world, but our worlds were colliding.

"We are going of the grid until the Circle is caught."

I felt like he had slapped me.

"No way in hell! I need answers Zach; you can't just hide me away!"

He was silent for a minute then, "I was afraid you'd say that."

"So, what does that mean," I growled.

"It means that we are going to get you answers, like I said, I'd do anything for you."

"Where to," I asked.

"If you're up for it, they have a cell not far from here."

I tried not to think of why he knew this.

"Where?"

"Maryland"

"What are we waiting for?"

He smiled but it was a forced smile. I knew deep down that I was being stupid, I should let the professionals deal with this. That I should go off-grid and wait it out as he suggested, but I just couldn't. I had to do this..

* * *

Soooooooooooo?

Review! CC, Sugestions and even flames (if you're brave enough!)

GoWW


	3. Chapter 3

I have such amazing readers. Just wanted to let you all know this :)

Enjoy!

* * *

We drove for a couple hours. All the time I asked Zach questions that sometimes he would answer and other times…

I'd ask simple things like where he was born, to be met with full answers.

"D.C, my mother was the leader of that cell, so we lived there."

Answers like those made me smile; we grew up in the same city.

Then there were the questions that led to silences that seemed to stretch on forever.

Questions like, "Where is your father?"

After a longtime he answered, "I don't know…"

After about three hours, he pulled into a tiny motel that didn't look too rundown.

"Zach why are we stopping? You said we were going to Maryland to get answers."

He smiled at me. "I think you've been awake too long. What were you going to do? March in there with me and demand answers without a plan or anything?"

I laughed, "Oh yeah."

We got out of the car and he grabbed my hand. "C'Mon lets get a room."

He used cash to pay.

Note to self: Ask him where he got money.

And an ID that named him Miles Baker, age 21, from a small town in Ohio.

When we went to the room, he handed me an ID.

"Annabelle Baker, age 21, from Lake Placid, New York. Are we long lost siblings?"

That mischievous grin played on his face. "Actually we're newlyweds. See here's our Marriage Certificate."

I felt my face go bright red as he handed me a paper titled 'Certificate of Marriage'. "Where did you get these? How did you? Married?"

He laughed at me, "Oh relax. Nobody will find out."

I just rolled my eyes; but inside I felt a pang of sadness. Any other time I'd be in my suite later with Bex, Liz and Macey, dissecting this whole thing. "So what's the plan?"

"Well I've only been to this cell once before, but it wasn't very heavily guarded or anything. Actually it was a cabin in the woods."

"So we should do some reconnaissance?"

"Actually I think that with a few small changes and a perfectly executed plan we could just walk in and look through the file cabinets."

I looked at him as if he was crazy, "Walk into a Circle cell? Are you mental? They may not even have the information we're looking for!"

He turned away and walked to the window, his playful manner from earlier had completely disappeared.

"Trust me they have exactly what we're looking for."

"How do you know?"

He took a deep breath, "The one time I was there, was the time when they were planning the attack in Boston."

"But that would mean that you were there when they planned the attack…You knew they were coming after me and you didn't warn me! How could you?"

I backed away from him slowly, as he came towards me. "Cam, you have to listen! I had no idea that it was an attack on you! All I knew is that in a few days they would be going to Boston. That's why I was there. I thought they were going to Kill Governor Winters or something. When I heard the secret service chattering about the almost abduction and Macey being hurt…"

He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. "I could've stopped them. I could have stopped you from going onto the roof, but I didn't know that… that they were after you."

I was shocked; Zach had never willingly given me that much information.

I didn't know what to do, I was torn between slapping him and hugging him.

I sat on the bed beside him, "It's not your fault. If you had stopped me from going on that roof, they would have just tried again. And maybe that time I wouldn't have been so lucky."

He just leaned into me. At that moment he wasn't the son of a the woman after me, he wasn't the mysterious Blackthorne boy I met in D.C last year, he wasn't a spy-in-training; he was just a boy.

"I'll make it right Cam, I swear." I didn't speak, I didn't want to break the delicate moment.

Soon we were lying on the bed, Zack asleep next to me (fully clothed thank-you-very-much) and I just laid there. I was so tired yet I couldn't sleep. My mind was a million places.

My mom and roommates must know I'm gone by now. I wonder if they will come look for me, or know I'm safe with Zach.

Zach, who was sleeping next to me, had just dropped his defenses and let me in on a secret that was obviously been cutting him up inside. It made me wonder, what else was he hiding?

Soon I was asleep, a beautiful, dreamless sleep. A sleep that was ignorant of the dangerous things the next few days would hold.

* * *

You know that you want to review. To sugest ideas, give CC and even flame ( if you must)!

GoWW


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my lovely readers :)  
I'm trying to update as soon as possible and create a kick-$$ story at the same time.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a beautiful sight.

"Good morning sunshine, it's about time," said Zach, seemingly unaware he was only wearing a towel in front of me.

"You're drooling," he said. Okay, maybe he knew.

"Shut up," I said, throwing a pillow at him.

He dodged it easily; careful Gallagher Girl or you are actually going to hit me one of these days.

"Remember the little talk we had about calling me Gallagher Girl?"

"Forcive habit," he said shrugging it off.

"So what is the plan going to be to break into the Circle," I asked, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Can I at least get dressed so you can focus," he joked. I threw another pillow at him, this time aiming lower so he couldn't dodge it.

"Ow," he mumbled, walking back into the bathroom.

I laid back down, thoughts of Gallagher Academy floated back to me. About now, I would be stuffing my face at an amazing breakfast, and then going off to Culture and Assimilation. Macey, Bex, and Liz would be joking and smiling around me.

"Cam, Earth to Cammie," Zach was in front of me trying to get my attention.

"Sorry just thinking," I trailed off, not wanting to reveal I already missed my sisterhood more than I thought I would.

Zach didn't pester me about it which was smart because I was out of pillows and there was a Bible on the night stand next to me.

"So about this mission…"

We talked about the mission for hours, going over every detail that we could think of. We thought of every possible thing that could go wrong and made back-up plans.

The only time we stopped was when Zach realized it was checkout time.

"Staying in the same hotel twice this close to Roseville is dumb. Besides we should keep moving to Maryland."

That is why we found ourselves back on the road. For some reason we didn't go back to planning the mission, we went back to silence.

I was growing used to the silence again when Zach spoke, "We should stop for food and supplies soon."

When he said this, I realized that I had not eaten in almost two days. I just nodded my agreement, and went back to thinking. There was something nagging at the back of my mind, something that Zach would probably never answer.

As we drove closer and closer to the Maryland border, the more I wanted to ask the question.

Finally, I gathered my courage and found my voice.

"How do you know Mr. Solomon?"

The same silence as when I asked about his father filled the air.

"I've known him my whole life. He came to the Circle meetings; he had to keep his cover while trying to find a way to bring them down. You know that."

"I guess I didn't word that well enough. How did you and Mr. Solomon start working together to take down the circle?"

For the longest time he didn't speak and I didn't breathe.

"We became friends, kind of, at the Circle meetings. He and my mother were in the same cell for as long as they had been in the Circle. We talked about Blackthorne and the Circle. Then one day he called and asked me to go to D.C for a CoveOps exercise. He came to pick me up and during the ride to D.C, we were talking and I let it slip about how I don't like anything about the Circle. I thought he would hit me or tell my mother, but he just smiled. From that moment on we became a kind of team."

"Wow."

He nodded and we continued in silence. Slowly but surely I was piecing together the puzzle that was Zachary Goode.

* * *

So it was short, I know.  
Bu the next chapter...OH BABY! :)  
Remember to Review! Suggestions, tips, CC even flames!

GoWW


	5. Chapter 5

Sooooo the last chapter was annoyingly short; wasn't it?  
Well I did that on purpose believe it or not!  
Hahaha this chapter is long and ah-ma-zing!

Enjoy!

* * *

We continued to drive, and drive and drive. Until we crossed the Maryland border, then we stopped at a Wendy's a few blocks away.

Let me tell you, when you haven't eaten in two days, a cheeseburger, fries and a frosty tastes like heaven. As I gobbled up my food, Zach barely touched his. I had a feeling that asking him about Mr. Solomon had hit a nerve.

Note to Self: Don't bug Zach about his past for a couple of days.

"We need to find a costume shop for the mission," he finally said.

Taking my silence as confirmation, he finally started to eat; until I interrupted him.

"Are you okay? Ever since we talked about Mr. Solomon, you've been kind of …quiet."

"I'm fine, just thinking over the plan. We can't overlook any detail, no matter how small."

There was something off in his voice, but he had a perfect poker face, so I couldn't decipher what.

"Okay," I said then went back to inhaling my fries.

When I had finished my food, and Zach finally ate a couple bites of his; we took to the town.

We searched until, finally, we found a costume shop.

As we searched the store for the necessary items, I kept an eye on Zach. Something was wrong, and he wasn't going to tell me.

I found my blonde wig and blue contacts and added them to the makeup kit that I had already grabbed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zach pick up a light brown wig and a false nose.

"Zach," I said walking up behind him. He turned and just asked, "Are you ready?"

I nodded and he paid for all our things. The cashier was eyeing Zach; trying, and failing, to subtly get a good look at him. I pretended not to notice her stares. When she handed him the change, Zach walked straight out the door and I trailed after him.

After a few miles we turned into a rundown motel. "We are going to stay the night in a hotel here, then tomorrow we'll do it."

"Don't we have to drive farther?"

"Nope, the cabin is only twenty minutes away."

For the past hour he had seemed completly void of any emotions. I had known Zach a year and a half. I had seen him smile, seen him confess a secret, seen him him when he thought he'd never see me again; but I never seen this side of Zach. He looked fragile, as if at any second he would break into a thousand pieces.

We got in the car and drove to some rundown motel where we were going to spend the night and prepare for tomorrows mission.

As we entered the room, I got the sudden urge to sleep in the car. There was mold on the walls, the bed had mysterious stains on the covers, and there was no curtains over the windows.

Zach just flopped on the bed as if it wasn't the most disgusting thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

He caught the look on my face, "C'mon Cam, it isn't that bad."

" I swear I saw the covers move."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a Gallagher Girl. Grew up in a mansion, never dealt with a little mold or slept in a park."

"A park- what the hell are you talking about?"

"You have to get it through your head that when you run away, things won't be as cushy and nice!"

"Where is this coming from?"

He took a breath, "Never mind, you wouldn't understand."

"Then help me to!"

"It's nothing, just drop it."

I heaved a frustrated sigh, stupid boy. I walked out of the room, needing to get away from him.

I went outside, walked a few feet, and sat down on the curb. It was a stupid idea; I realize that now.

"Stupid Zach, acting all high and mighty. 'You've never slept in a park.' Blah…blah…blah…"

I should have noticed the van pass by for the second time in five minutes. I should have noticed said van pull up into the empty parking lot. And I especially should have noticed the woman getting out and walking towards me.

But I didn't, and what happened next is a perfect of example of why being boy crazy is dangerous for a Gallagher Girl.

"Cameron Morgan, come with me now." I looked up and was met with the cashier from the Costume Shop. I took a step back.

"I won't say it again, Come with me Cameron."

I turned to run but she tackled me. "ZACH! ZACH! HELP! ZACH HELP ME!"

I thrashed wildly and got her off me when two men hopped out of the van. No, this wasn't happening. I could survive more than two days on my own. It was like being back on the roof in Boston, every P&E move I ever learned came back to me. They couldn't land a blow but I was able to land some. I got a lucky break when one guy was distracted for a split-second; a dirty hit, striaght to his groin. I sensed the woman making a move to grab me. I spun around and kicked her in the ribs. I heard the sickening crack that only accompanies broken bones.

All the while, I was screaming at the top of my lungs, "ZACH HELP ME!"

The other man finally managed to knock me off my feet. I was sprawled on the cement, about to be whisked away to the van when I heard another sickening crunch. Zach had finally come. The man fell down next to the guy that I had kicked. I thought we had won when Zach turned around to help him up. I saw her move, but I didn't react fast enough. The woman had jumped up and grabbed Zach collar, dragging him to her.

She help the gun at his head.

"Come with me or your little friend gets it."

"You can't shoot him, his mother…"

"His mother stopped caring about him when he blew up the tombs."

I saw Zach mouthing run, but I wasn't going to leave him. I shot a roundhouse kick at her head but she ducked and I lost my balance. She grabbed onto me and dragged us both to the van. Kicking the men on the ground, alerting them it was time to go.

She threw us in the back and slammed the doors.

I heard the engine start up and Zach looked at me. I thought he was going to start yelling at me for being stupid, that I should have run. However, he shocked me completely when he grabbed my face and kissed me hard and slow.

When we pulled apart, he spoke, "We will make it out of this. I promise you."

I just leaned into him. Even though the odds were stacked against us, I believed him.

* * *

OMG! How many of you can honestly raise your hand and say "Yes goddess, I knew what you were going to do. It was obvious."  
cause if you can review and tell me so I cangive you a nice pat on the back.

For the ones who couldn't raise their hands, tell me, did I take this story in a good direction? Was Zach's outburst out of character?  
REVIEW! I need some opinions, suggestions, CC, ANYTHING!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my lovely Readers :)  
I have been gone for about a week now after leaving you with a small cliffy!  
But it's time again for another epic..suprising...out of left field chapter.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Zach was right it was only a twenty-minute ride to the secluded cabin.

When we arrived, the doors were thrown open and we were greeted by the costume shop cashier flanked by two guards wielding guns.

"Hello there," she said, her mouth curling into an evil grin.

I just glared in return.

"Take them to the cabin and tie them up…tight," she commanded of the two burly guards.

One man grabbed me and started dragging me by the collar of my shirt. I knew better than to try to fight him off. Once we entered the cabin, I noted that it was no bigger than my suite at Gallagher.

I felt a pang of sadness with that thought. Not even two days away and I had been captured.

The two men duck taped Zach and me to chairs. They left my mouth free but Zach received some tape over his.

"Cameron, Cameron, Cameron. It was stupid for you to runaway." She laughed once and then her face-hardened. "Where is your father's journal?"

"My fathers what," I asked, deciding playing dumb was the best route.

"Don't even think you can play dumb here Cameron. We know you know about it, thanks to your beloved Joe Solomon."

"I won't tell you… you'll have to kill me."

A grin brightened up her face. "Oh how I had hoped you would say that. I have been dying to use this," she said as she produced a small handgun. I closed my eyes tight and braced for the shot. I could hear Zach protesting under the tape but it didn't matter, he couldn't stop them. I waited, and waited, then opened my eyes again. To my surprise her gun wasn't aimed at me; it was trained between Zach's eyes.

"Don't hurt him," I screeched without thinking, "Please!"

"Well, well have we found your weakness?"

"What do you want with the journal? I know exactly what it says, I can tell you." I saw Zach's eyes go wide.

"Stupid girl, we don't need to know what it says."

"Then what; cleaning up loose ends? In that case you'll have a hell of a job; I'm not the only one who's read it."

"Keep guessing."

I thought for a minute. What had Townsend said, they work for money, power…

I shook my head, defeated.

"It contains a code, a code that will lead us to the greatest treasure of all time!"

"What," I choked out, "This is all about money?"

"Money? Ha. The treasure…the treasure is far more valuable than any dollar amount."

"What is it," I tried.

"Like I'm going to tell you what it is," she sneered, "Now tell us where the journal is hidden!"

"Never, and even if you shoot Zach I still won't tell you!"

She let out a frustrated sigh; I saw her hand move and felt the painful burn on my cheek.

"When I come back, there had better be some answers waiting for me."

The two men stayed in the room with us, guns cocked and loaded.

Time slipped by, the blue sky grew black and the moon rose into the sky. The woman didn't return to fulfill her threat, yet.

The two men who guarded us all day began to show signs of sleepiness. Zach had nodded off a few hours ago, but I was wide-awake, trying to construct a plan on how to get out of the cabin; but nothing came to me.

Soon I joined Zach in blissful unconsciousness. What seemed to be a few minutes later I heard the creak of the door and the soft sounds of footsteps. My eyes fluttered open, expecting to see the cashier again, but it wasn't her. It wasn't even a woman. The two guards hadn't noticed because they had distracted themselves with a game of poker, there guns across their laps.

The mysterious person crept out of the shadows and slapped both of the guard's foreheads. Both men slumped to the ground, unconscious.

I was curious now.

Who was this person and why were they knocking out the guards. For some reason I wasn't scared; in fact for the first time since I left Gallagher, I felt safe.

The man slowly walked over to where Zach and I were tied up, he was still blanketed the shadows.

"Who are you," I asked quietly. The man didn't respond, he just cut me free. As I was freeing myself the rest of the way, he cut Zach out of his chair.

Zach was just coming around, and didn't realize he was being freed.

"Are we leaving," he asked sleepily.

No one answered his question.

"I asked who you were," I said when he had freed Zach. The man straightened up and the darkness that had obscured his face was washed away by moonlight.

It took me a minute to recognize him. When I did, my knees went weak and my mouth dropped open. It was the face of a ghost.

After a few seconds of standing there looking at the man, I found my voice.

"Dad?"

* * *

O...  
M...  
F...  
G...

I need another small poll...  
Who this time can raise there hands and say they saw_** THAT **_coming!

Hehehe  
So now it's time...**Review!**

CC, Flames, suggestion...ANYTHING!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my lovely readers. First off I'd like to apologize for not writing for a month, but I was busy and had a case of writers block.

I finally was able to get this chapter out, better late than never!

* * *

He looked at me, his face emotionless. "Follow me," he said turning to leave.

I stumbled after him pulling a half-awake Zach behind me. We walked until we reached the main road. There was a small non-descript car parked on the shoulder. He stopped and turned to me, holding out a small silver key. I took it and he started away from me. I followed him, "Dad! Wait please!"

He pretended as if he didn't hear me, but increased his pace.

"Stop, please! Come back!"

He still ignored me so I did what any self respecting girl chasing after her father in the dark of night when he had been missing for years would do, I ran up and tried to tackle him.

He didn't expect me to do it, but he was a spy. He sidestepped away form me and I face-planted on the forest floor. I rolled over and came face to face with him, "Dad?"

"Cameron…I love you. Never come looking for me," then he sprinted off into the darkness.

Walking back to the car, I was dazed and confused, pondering what just happened. When I got back to the car, I saw Zach leaning against the car. He was now wide-awake and saw me before I saw him, even in the dark of night.

"Cammie," he ran over and hugged me.

"Cam, do you know who that was?"

I just nodded; I was torn between thinking I was dreaming or hallucinating.

"Who was it?"

"I think it was…my dad."

"It was dark, my mom lies…" He sounded as if he were trying to convince himself more than anything else.

"I know my own father."

"It's been years! How do you know for sure?"

"I know my own father!" I could feel the tears slipping down my cheeks.

I could feel Zach wrap his arms around me, but it didn't matter. My father was alive, but he didn't want me.

"C'Mon," Zach said helping me into the passenger seat after prying the key from my grip.

He got in and started the car, cast me a look of pity and sped away into the dark.

The tears were steadily falling down my face now; there was nothing that could stop them. I could feel Zach's eyes on me, but I chose to ignore him. I had officially decided that it was my father, no matter what anybody said, I knew the truth.

Sometime after we started driving, my tears dried up and I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Sometime later, I woke up in Zach's arms. He was carrying me bridal style into a wood cabin in the middle of a forest.

"So sleeping beauty awakens," he said smiling down at me.

"Can I ask why you're carrying me," I snapped back at him, still a little mad he didn't believe me about my dad.

"Because I'm prince Charming and you're Sleeping Beauty," he answered sarcastically.

That time I actually cracked a smile at his lame joke. "So prince Charming, are we at your castle?"

"Well it's not my castle, it's the Kings. We're just going to borrow it for a little while."

He finally set me down so he could open the front door of the cabin. When he opened the door, I froze on the threshold. "This is Solomon's cabin!"

"Didn't I just tell you it belonged to the king? I can't think of anyplace else right now, and I don't want to go to another hotel. We will stay here for a day. Rest up and plan our next move. I'll take the couch and you can have the bedroom." I just nodded and started to the closet sized bedroom.

Soon I heard Zach's snores echo from the other room. I wished I could just pass out as he could. But how could I sleep when I had just learned my father was alive!

I couldn't sleep when I knew that the man I had long thought dead was walking around very much alive! I stared at the ceiling just thinking. Thinking of the life he had led all these years, the secrets he must know about the Circle. Then something else resurfaced in my brain. I had completely forgotten about the fact the Circle still was after my father's journal. Not to tie up loose ends, but to lead them to… something.

All of a sudden, I felt overwhelmed, we would have to get the journal, and that would mean going back to Gallagher. Facing everyone that I had left just a couple of days ago.

I hope they knew that I left out of love. Out of fear for of what would happen to them if they were near me.

I guess I would find out soon enough.

* * *

I know it wasn't my most amazing work but it will get better again!

REVIEW!  
I WANT CC, SUGGESTIONS, FLAMES ANYTHING!  
I WANT YOUR OPINION!


	8. Chapter 8

So you've all waited paitently, so here it is. A Zammie chapter!  
Enjoi!

* * *

The next morning I woke up in the living room of Joe Solomon's cabin. Wait…I fell asleep in the bedroom! I looked around and my eyes landed on Zach. He was sitting at e table in the corner, looking as if he hadn't sleep at all.

"How did I get out here," I asked as I got up off the couch.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head and he let out a sad sigh. Last night you came walked in here, and you were kind of… talking. I tried to lead you back to your room but you stated flailing wildly, almost broke my nose." He let out a forced chuckle, "So I brought you to the living room and you went back to sleep on the couch."

"Must've been sleep walking," I muttered. An awkward silence fell; there was something Zach wasn't saying.

"Cam, what were you dreaming about?"

I bit my lip; I knew he was going to ask me this. It took a lot of courage just to mutter the words, "My dad." As soon as they were out the floodgates opened and I was sobbing again. Zach walked over and wrapped his arms around me. He didn't say anything; I didn't want him too. I pulled back a little bit and looked at him; his dark eyes looked sorrowful and sad. I reached up and pulled his face close, kissing him softly on the lips.

We broke apart, "I love you Cameron Morgan," said Zach breathlessly. My tears came a little softer. "I love you Zachary Goode."

Soon my tears subsided and Zach released me. I sat down on the couch and he followed my suit. "We can't stay here for very long, I kind of used up most of the supplies when I was here before. So we have to figure out where to go next."

"I know what we have to do, we have to get my fathers diary."

"That's locked safely away in your mother's office. How are we going to get it?"

I pulled a sly smile on my face, "Never underestimate this Gallagher Girl."

Zach leaned a little closer to me; there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was so close, our lips just an inch apart. "I get to call you Gallagher Girl again." He then pulled away and let out and echoing laugh. "Tease," I shouted at him, and then I burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm the tease," he asked disbelievingly, "Would a tease do this?"

He leaned in and kissed me softly. When we pulled apart, I couldn't help but smiling.

"Breakfast," he asked getting p and walking towards the makeshift kitchen in the corner.

"Please!"

I sank into the couch and waited for him to come back with food.

A few minutes later he dropped back into the couch and handed me some toast.

"So Gallagher Girl, you know what we have to do right?"

"it's way to early for your games Zach," I said biting into my toast.

"We have to break into Gallagher Academy." His smirk played across his features.

"We can handle it."

And at that moment, I truly believed we could. Oh how wrong I was…

* * *

It was short, I know. But it's mostly a filler chapter.  
YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! REVIEW!

CC, SUGGESTIONS,FLAMES...ANYTHING!


	9. Chapter 9

Sooo cause I love how I reached 100 reviews (for the first time ever!) I decided to update sooner than later!  
Enjoyy! **(Don't forget to review!)**

* * *

"Ow that's my foot."

"Sorry Gallagher Girl didn't see it in this utter blackness."

"I thought I told you to cut it out with that Gallagher Girl name."

"Gallagher is over there and you're here, I think I can call you that right now." He said pointing across the street. He did have a point, not that I'd admit it. Right now, we were hiding in the bushes, about fifty yards from the tall iron gates of my sisterhood. After about a week of careful planning and hotel hopping, a two-day drive and a day of prep; we were finally going to get my fathers diary. I decided that 1:03 am was the best time for dodging security and the inhabitants of Gallagher Academy.

"How much longer," asked Zach.

"Five minutes," I replied, turning to face him. He really was handsome, especially bathed in moonlight.

"You're drooling," he said, a smirk playing on his lips.

I remember the couple of days on the run together before Solomon's cabin, how Zach's face was always emotionless; I was glad those days were over.

"Shut up," I said, punching him lightly, or what I thought was lightly. The next thing I saw was his eyes widen and his arms flail. He landed on his back with a nice 'thud'.

"Real nice Cam, break me why don't you!" I burst into a small fit of giggles. Zach launched himself forward and covered my mouth with his hand. "Shhhhhh."

I followed his gaze over the bush and saw the guard frozen, looking in our direction. He must have convinced himself he was hearing things because he kept going.

"Now," I hissed and we hurried to where the guard had just been. As we scrambled over the wall knot formed in my throat. Last time I was scaling this wall, I was running away; only to come running back two weeks later.

We hit the ground running for cover from the security cameras in the shadow of a giant tree. When the camera passed over us, we ran for the only passageway still working. The very passageway I used to run away. After I pushed in the necessary stones, the wall gave a great creak and opened just enough for us to slip in. When Zach and I were safely in the passageway, I shut the door. I heard the click of a flashlight and saw the light fill up the pitch-black area where we stood. I took the light and started up the corridor. When we reached the end, I handed Zach back the light and pushed the door open. We were in, and all we had to do was run fifty yards to the hallway the proceeded my mother's office. Then I'd disarm the security in her office and pick the lock.

In two minutes.

Piece of cake.

We were in the hallway. I hacked the security and turned it off. I picked the lock to my mother's office.

We were in.

Zach looked at his watch, "1.24, that has to be some type of record."

I smiled and walked over to the desk and started opening drawers, searching for the journal. After a few minutes search, I turned to Zach. "It's not here!" His face became stony, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've searched everywhere! She must have put it back into the subs." I fell back into my mother's chair. Zach kneeled next to me and took my hand. It's fine Cam, well come back again, but this time well go to the subs!"

"That's crazy. Honestly, I'm surprised we haven't been caught this time." I sighed and sunk back into the chair. Zach gripped my hand tighter, "We can do it. We'll get the journal and take them down; just like your father and Joe tried to do."

I leaned forward and kissed him softly, and then it got a little out of hand. Somehow, we had maneuvered so Zach was sitting in the chair and I was on his lap.

I was too distracted to notice the click of the lock and the sudden flood of light from the hallway.

"Well this is awkward." Zach and I broke apart and I looked up at the person who had joined us in the room.

"Oh, hey Mom."

* * *

Well that was funn for Cammie! lol

**REVIEW! CC, SUGGESTIONS! **


	10. Chapter 10

SoI got a veryy good response to my last chapter and I expect that again :)

Andd please nominate this story for best post OGSY FanFic in the !

(Her's the link: .net/forum/THE_2ND_OFFICIAL_GALLAGHER_GIRL_AWARDS_WINTER_2010/80300/)

* * *

My mother ran a hand through her hair and swore once in Farsi.

"Mom," I asked uncertainly. Was she mad I ran away or embarrassed about walking in on Zach and I.

"Oh Cammie," she said a smile broke out across her face. "You are never allowed to run away again, I've missed you so much!"

"You're not mad," I asked. She shook her head, "I had a feeling that you'd take matters into your own hands at one point, it's what I would have done."

I slid off Zach's lap and hurried over to give her a big hug. "Mom, I'm happy I saw you but we need something and then we need to leave." I cast a look over my shoulder to Zach.. "Mrs. Morgan, we have a plan. But first we need Cammie's fathers' journal."

My mother smiled faded. "Cam, you don't have to do this on your own. Everybody here is willing to help."

I started to speak but my mother cut me off quickly. Zach a week ago Joe woke up. Since then, he has wanted to speak with you. You will find him in the room you stayed in when you were here."

"With all due respect to you and Joe, I'd rather just get the journal and get on the move again."

"Zach, go," I commanded him locking eyes with my mom. He left silently, but I doubted that he would go see Mr. Solomon.

"Mom, I don't want anyone to get involved. I couldn't handle it if someone got hurt, or worse, I couldn't live with myself."

"We all want to help, and we all know the consequences."

I didn't have the heart to argue with her. "How did they take it?" I didn't have to say who, she knew.

"Why don't you ask them yourself." At that moment she opened the door; Bex, Macey, and Liz all fell forward with a 'thud'.

"Ummm Hi Mrs. Morgan we were just…" However, Bex didn't get to finish her excuse, because all of a sudden her eyes landed on Cameron.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN," she bellowed, looking murderous. And let me tell you, when you make Bex look murderous, you better start running.

I braced myself for whatever she was going to do.

"I've missed you so much," she said tackling me in a hug. I felt Macey and Liz join her in squishing the life out of my body.

"Hi guys."

"Oh Cammie," Liz drawled, "Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"You put the whole mansion in a frenzy when we woke up to your empty bed," Macey said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I just…" words failed me at that moment. For the past couple of weeks I had been pushing the thought of my sisters to the back of my head. I didn't want to think of the worry or pain I might put them through.

"I'm sorry," I choked out.

"But you're back now," said Liz, who seemed as if she was about to start bouncing up and down with excitement. Her words sobered me.

"I'm not staying, I just need my father's journal, and then I'm leaving."

My roommate's smiles faded, Bex's murderous glare returned.

"You aren't leaving again, not without us." For the first time since the girls fell into the room, my mother spoke. "You girls aren't leaving campus, and neither as Cammie."

I tensed my body, ready for three very capable girls (and Liz) to tackle me to keep me there.

Bex took a slow step towards me, "Cammie think reasonably, whatever you left to do, you can do it with our help."

I started to repeat the reason I used on my mother.

Surprisingly, Liz spoke up. "We knew what we were getting into when we first crossed the threshold into the mansion. We realized the danger that would come with the life we chose, but we chose it anyway. We know what might happen but we don't care. You're not alone, don't act like you are."

A lump formed in my throat. "You guys really want to help?"

"Yes," said Macey standing up a little straighter.

"Definitely," said Bex, who was failing to suppress a grin.

"Duh," drawled Liz casually.

"Of course kiddo," said my mom, relief filling her face.

"I love you all so much," I said.

We did what girls do at moments like this. We all hugged, Liz let a few tears slip, and we all could not stop smiling.

The door opened and Zach strutted in followed by Mr. Solomon. "We'd like to help too," said Zach, a smirk on his lips.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I snuggled into his chest. "So what's the plan," asked Bex.

I opened my mouth to explain, but a yawn escaped. My mother laughed, "Bed first. Then we'll hear Cammie and Zach's plan in the morning. Zach you can sleep in here, Cammie you can go back to your room. Just don't let anyone see you."

Everyone nodded and filed out of the office. "Go to bed," said my mom when she saw me hanging back with Zach. "I will," I called after her.

Zach laid on the couch and I curled up next to him. After two weeks of sleeping next to him, it felt completely natural.

"So what did you and Solomon talk about?"

He was silently stroking my hair, "That is a story for another time Gallagher Girl."

I snuggled closer to him. "I'm going to hold you to that."

And that's how we fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you guys loved it! I'm bringing all the other characters back! yeahy!

REMEBER TO REVIEW AND PELASE NOMINATE ME FOR THE GGFF AWARDS! (LINK IN THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER)


	11. Chapter 11

This my readers is what you've all been waiting for. It may seem ridiculous, but I promise it will get soooomuch better :)

Also, to make up for my slow updating-ness (Thanks AP Gov!) I made it super duper long!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ech hem," a deep sound came from nowhere. My eyes fluttered open and I was met with my roommates, Joe Solomon, my mother, my aunt, and the Baxter's.

I realized that I was still entwined with Zach on the small couch.

"Shit," I cried without thinking, and then face planted on the ground in my hurry to get up.

"Uhhhh good morning to you all," I said getting up.

My mother was staring me down, Aunt Abby looked ready to burst into giggles, and my roommates were all smirking.

I could hear the creak and groan of the couch as Zach got up and stood next to me.

"Morning already," he asked through a yawn. Mr. Solomon was giving him a look that could kill.  
My mother let out a sigh and spoke, "So let's get started. Cammie, we will discuss this later." I blushed.

We all found seats around my mother's office. I took the one farthest from Zach possible.

"So," said Mr. Solomon weakly, "I think we should hear about Cammie and Zach's little adventure so far first." He looked at me directly for the first time. His skin was pink where new skin had grown over his burns. There were clumps of hair missing from his head and eyebrows. However, there was something under his appearance, his old swagger still lingered. The best spy I'd ever known had faced death and laughed in its face. I sat a little straighter in his gaze. I also ignored his invitation to tell about my "mission."

"When did you wake up?"

He smiled a little, "Thank you for your concern Ms. Morgan but we really need to-"

I cut him off, "When?"

"About two days after you left." I nodded, satisfied.

I began my story, skating over some details, like sleeping in the same bed as Zach or the fight that brought me face-to-face with the Circle. There was one part I couldn't fib my way around. "Cammie," wailed Liz, "How the heck did you two get out off that cabin."

I shrugged, "Doesn't matter, we did."

"Cameron, every detail matters," said Mr. Baxter.

"You wouldn't believe me so it. Doesn't. Matter!" Tears formed in my eyes, I had somehow managed to repress the memory of my father running away into the night, but it came rushing back.

My mother moved to hug me, but Zach beat her to it. He was across the room in two strides. When he had me in his arms, he whispered in my ear, "Tell them."

When he pulled back, he sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Matthew Morgan. My father. He untied us and gave us a car."

Mr. Solomon looked shocked, my mom's eyes brimmed with tears; but it was Aunt Abby who spoke, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, the tears coming hot and fast.

"I believe you." I looked at her my face must have conveyed my shock because she laughed and then spoke, "I've always wondered…And if you say it was, and then I believe you." She spoke with such certainty that nobody contradicted her.

Mr. Solomon spoke quickly, shattering the moment. "And what did you say that they wanted Matt's journal for?"

"A treasure, beyond any monetary value; and the journal holds a code that will lead them to it."

What little color Mr. Solomon had left drained from his face. Zach must have noticed it too because he spoke, "Joe, what do you know about that."

"I just…I can't believe I forgot…It was right before he disappeared. Oh God, I should've guessed!"

"Care to enlighten us Joe," asked Aunt Abby calmly.

"We-meaning Matt and I- found something that led us to Greece. Ioseph Cavan had a son…he gave the son up for adoption shortly before he died…We weren't sure, but from what we had learned so far it was because the child was born to one of his followers, a gypsy woman. That fact the child was a bastard would be reason enough to keep it concealed. We tracked the bloodline down a couple of generations, but lost it sometime around the 1900's in Greece."

"And what the bloody hell does this have to do with Cammie or a "treasure" that they want," cried Bex. Everybody looked at Bex, who was on her feet and looked livid. "Well I was just asking what everything was thinking." Bex sat down with one look form her mother.

"I was just getting there Ms. Baxter." I expected her to blush, but she didn't, she was staring him down.

"Before I finish, I must apologize to you Rachel, I should have told you this a long time ago." He took a deep breath as my mother's face broke out into worry.

"Matt's grandparents emigrated from Greece around that time the bloodline went cold, so just for a laugh, he decided to check his blood. And as luck would have it, he turned out to be a great-great-great grandson of Ioseph. He became reckless with this discovery. I tried to put off the trip to Greece until my desk assignment was over, but he wasn't one to wait, Especially with the "new information", so he set off on his own. A few weeks and there was no word, there was a search with no results.

I had given up any hope, yet for some reason I went to the safe house in Greece. I searched the house high and low for some clue, and I came across a letter. It didn't say much. All it said was 'I found it, only I can stop it. Take care of Cameron and Rachel.' But that wasn't the weird part, the weird part was the drawing on the outside, lines and numbers…I had no idea what to make of it, so I put it in his journal, and forgot about it."

Everybody was silent, my mother looked livid. I personally felt like I was going to puke, I was distantly related to Ioseph Cavan. Lovely.

"I still don't get why they want Cammie," asked Zach sounding genuinely confused.

"They want the journal for the letter, they want Cammie to make something of it," said Macey blandly.

We all looked at her. "Oh and one more thing," she added quietly, "The lines and numbers. They are a map."

* * *

On a scale of 1-10 how stupid was that?  
Review and tell me...Suggestions and CC especially! Flames if you must :*

L VE  
GOWW


	12. Chapter 12

Even though I didn't get too many reviews on the last chapter, I felt the pulling need to follow up.  
Please enjoyy :)

* * *

"Macey," Bex said tentatively, "How do you know it's a map?"

"When I found out I was descendant of Gilly, I decided to do some research. There was nothing on her killing Ioseph Cavan so I decided to research him as well. Somehow, I came across a picture of his coffin. That image covered the lid. I read the article and it said, 'Ioseph Cavan, leader of the rumored group Circle of Cavan; Killed at a party at the famous Gallagher Mansion. The image that covers his casket lid is a map to a place the other members of his 'Circle' call, "The Immortal City."'

"I'm not sure, but I think we just learned why they want Cam," said Zach trying to lighten the mood.

"Then why do they want Matthew's journal," asked Bex's mother, "They have the image. We've been through the journal a hundred times and there's nothing else that could possibly-"

I didn't wait for her to finish, I stood up. "Where is my dad's journal? Where is the note?"

"Cammie, hold up a second. Tell us what's going on," said Mr. Solomon, gingerly getting to his feet.

"Joe I don't have time for this. Where. Is. The. Note." He looked taken aback that I called him by his first name, but recovered quickly. He pulled the notebook out of a pocket in his jacket. I took it from him and opened it.

"Where?"

"The back; between two pieces of cardboard." I flipped to the back and slowly ripped the corner off. Surely, the two pieces came apart. I pulled them apart and the note fluttered to the floor.

I picked it up and reached into Zach's butt pocket.

"Hey," he protested, but I kept going until my hand found his lighter..

I flicked the lighter on and held it about five inches under the paper. Just as I suspected the paper began to brown in lines and circles.

"Invisible ink," said Mr. Solomon, his eyes growing wide. I looked at it, unsure what it would say. Under the lines and numbers that were drawn in pen, there was now a grid. I recognized the places right away.

"Washington monument, reflecting pool, Vietnam Memorial… This is a map of Washington D.C. Whatever they are looking for it's there."

My eyes followed the lines to an infinity symbol, darker pen that the rest, sitting right on top of the reflecting pool in front of the Lincoln Memorial.

"Infinity…immortal!" Zach must have been looking at the map over my shoulder.

"Infinity symbol is…immortal? But that would place this "city" under the reflecting pool. There's a city under the reflecting pool?"

I handed him the paper and sat down. I didn't meet anyone's gaze. That is why my father was still on the East Coast, not me, not my mother…The Circle. He was doing what any good agent would do; he was seeing his mission to the end.

Macey came over and sat in the place Zach had just vacated. She started rubbing my back and humming some lullaby in my ear. She knew not to comfort me out loud, by doing that she would give away the fact that now tears were silently streaming down my face…again.

"Zachary, I believe the real question is what this Immortal City is," said Aunt Abby, looking over the map. She handed it back to me and I looked back down at it. This tiny piece of paper is what they were after.

"Why do they think I can make sense of this stupid map? It's just a bunch of squiggly lines and numbers," I said, frustrated.

"Cam, you are the one that thought to use heat to find the invisible map," said my mother.

"That's so simple though! If the Circle knew, what was on this map then they would have tried every trick in the book to make it appear! No…It's something that only I would know."

My mid floated back to the tombs, Zach's mothers fake sweet voice rang in my ears, 'what we want lives inside of you.'

I put my head in my hands and I heard my mother clear her throat. "Joe, Abby, Abe, Grace. Let's give Cammie some time alone."

I heard them all get up, and I heard Solomon's voice, "Zach you too, we need to talk."

Then Aunt Abby's voice, "Bex, Macey, Liz. I'm sure Cammie is starving, seeing as she can't go down to breakfast, why don't you bring some up to her."

I could feel all their eyes on me so I sat up and forced a smile on my face, "I'm starving, and food would be nice."

I'm not sure they believed me, but they left just the same.

When I was sure that they were out of hearing range, I walked over and locked the door then walked to the couch, curled up on it and cried. After about ten minutes, I heard the lock click and the door open. I turned over to see who couldn't leave me alone for ten minutes in the most secure place I could be now.

There was a man; his face was dirtier than the last time I saw it with way more scars visible in the fluorescent lights.

"I thought they would never leave you alone."

"Dad, how did you get in here?"

* * *

DADDYS BACK! Ahaha

So Im rude...I probably wont be updating for a couple of days cause of school yet I left you with a cliffe :P

**I WOULD LOVE SOME REVIEWS HERE!**

**GOOD BAD UGLY PRETTY! I. DONT. CARE!**


	13. Chapter 13

So I know I've been a bad goddess but life just doesn't like me sometimes. But I got a new laptop and I've been dying to break in the new Word program. So here you all go! A nice long juicy chapter.

* * *

"Why hello to you to Cameron," said my father falling back into my mother's chair. The sight of him relaxing in this office, in my home, filled me with rage. He left us to go fight the Circle of Cavan, he isn't apart of "home" anymore.

"What is so important you're going to risk giving up your little disappearing man act?" I was scowling at him but he pretended not to notice.

"I had to tell you how to get into the city now didn't I. Couldn't leave my baby girl hanging out to dry."

"I'm seventeen. Not that it matters to you."

He frowned, "I know you're seventeen Cam. And it does matter to me. You and your mother matter to me more than anything."

"NOT MORE THAN JOE SOLOMON! YOU WENT INTO HIDING TO HELP HIM BRING DOWN THE CIRCLE SO HE COUL D GO ON WITH HIS LIFE!" I thought when these words left my mouth I thought I'd start to cry but I was running on pure adrenaline.

"I left to protect you and Rachel. Imagine how I'd feel if you got dragged into my mess because of my goddamn ancestors."

"We're family. Even better, we're a family of spies. We can't go a day without finding danger, the reason we survive it is because we have each other!"

His face seemed to sag for a moment but it became stony once again. "Blood under the bridge, I can't take back leaving. I can on the other hand, control the here and now. So right here, right now, I stand in my wife's office after breaking into a building with more security than the White House because I want to help you. Will you let me?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Might as well, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"The entrance is through the Washington Monument. In the old staircase there is a trap door about halfway up, a discolored piece of marble that you'll barely notice. Push in on it, hard and there will be a shaft, barely big enough for a fully grown man. Repel down to a staircase then follow the staircase down. Be careful it's booby trapped." I nodded, memorizing every word he said. I was focusing on memorizing it so hard I almost missed my father turn around and try to slip out the door.

"Hey! You can't leave! Why can't you stay?"

He turned back to me and put his hand on my shoulder, the world went fuzzy around the edges and I barely heard him whisper, "Because I'm just a ghost."

"Cammie…Cameron. Can you hear me?"

I felt a strong hand hold my wrist and a familiar voice saying, "She should be coming around any second."

"Correct as always," I said opening my eyes to Joe Solomon, my roommate's and my mother leaning over me.

"Now that you're awake I'd love to ask you why you're sleeping." I considered lying, but if we were all going to work together, might as well be truthful.

"A ghost did it. Napotine patch to the shoulder," I said nonchalantly, earning a few worried looks from everybody.

"Cammie, there isn't such a thing as ghosts," said Liz slowly, as if she were talking to a five year old.

"I meant what I said." I spoke with such finality that they didn't question me again.

"So now that sleeping beauty is awake, we can start planning out how to get to this eternal city thing. I think a big drill to the center of the reflecting pool will work." I looked around to see where this particular voice was coming from and saw why I had missed it owner in the first place. Zach was sitting on the arm rest of the couch I had somehow managed to get on.

"Good Morning to you too Zach." He kissed the top of my head and I could feel the stupid smile growing on my face.

I looked back to my mother, trying to knock the smile of my face. "We can't do anything yet, what about the rest of the term?"

She smiled softly down on me. "Term ended five days ago, you knew that."

I had known that, I just hadn't thought about it. Being chased by international terrorists, seeing your dead father and trying to break into a heavily guarded building can give a girl temporary memory loss.

"Then why wouldn't you let me leave your office?"

"I thought it would be better for everyone if we could keep you and Zach in one place." I scowled at her and she stifled a laugh. "Sorry Kiddo."

"Now that's settled can we get back to the mission at hand," asked Bex, who was bouncing on the balls of her feet. I laughed at my best friend and began to tell them all of what my father had told me.

"How do you know this," asked Macey, a skeptical look on her face. Zach cut me off, "Does it really matter, we know and that's what's important." Everyone was smart not to question us anymore. Even still I could feel their doubt seeping out of them, it was too much. Before I could process what I was doing I stood up and mumbled something about a bathroom and an exploding bladder and peeled out of there.

* * *

So to all you little worshipers. REVIEW! I'm having writers block about what will await them in the eternal city so some suggestions about that please!

Love To You All.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm back! yeahhhhhhhhhhy :) It's been reeeal hectic lately. For example I broke my foot, it's been that kinda of week. butI managed to crank out another chapter that i hope you'll like

* * *

I ran straight to my suite, locking my door once I got in.

I took a few breaths and walked over to my bed and laid down. I starred up at the ceiling, but I couldn't sit still. I got up and went to take a shower. I ran the water, waiting for it to warm up. I leaned against the sink and caught a glimpse of my appearance. My eyes were red from crying, in the two weeks away, I had lost a bit of weight and my cheeks bones looked more prominent.

If this was me after two weeks as a spy, what would my life be like when I actually worked for the CIA?

Would I cry during torture interrogation, run away during planning? Maybe I wasn't cut out to be a field agent. The tears began to form in my eyes again; this was the only life I had ever known. I shook my head to clear then undressed and slipped into the shower.

I pushed away the negative thoughts. I scrubbed myself clean under the boiling water. As I stood under the rushing water, the negative thoughts drifted away. After the water started to run cold I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked out to my room and grabbed some shorts and a t-shirt. I got dressed and ran a brush through my hair. I found some slippers and slipped out of my room. I padded down to the kitchen hoping to find something to eat. I was almost there when I heard my friends voices echoing through the halls. I slpped into a classroom and listened.

"Cammie where are you?" I sighed and took a minute to think; maybe I could still make it to the kitchen… I leaned out the door when I heard Macey's voice. "She couldn't have slipped away again, could she?" Then Zach's voice, "We better tell Rachel." I heard their footsteps and let out a groan; they couldn't let me have some time alone? I followed the footsteps ad snuck up on them.

I was about the jump on Macey when Zach turned around and saw me, "Oh thank god." Macey turned around and saw me.

"Cameron, you said you were going to the bathroom!" I just shrugged, "I did."

"And took a shower too," I shot Zach a glare.

"You can't go wandering off like that!" Macey began to rant; and then she grabbed my arm and dragged me back to my mother's office, lecturing me as we went. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach smirking, "You're enjoying this too much."

"What me take pleasure in Macey reprimanding you like a child? Never!" I used my free arm to smack him upside the head. He rubbed his head, "Ow."

"Wimp," I teased him, and then I followed up my brilliant insult by sticking my tongue out at him.

He shot me a scowl then preceded Macey and me into my mother's office where I was reprimanded even more by the rest of my roommates, Solomon and everyone else. After about a minute of being told not to sneak off again I snapped, "Alright I get it! No alone time when you're the target of an international terrorist group!" I fell into my mother's chair and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You can have alone time," said Aunt Abby, "As long as one of us are with you." I groaned and spun the chair so my back was to them. Now I remember why I ran away.

"Cam," the voice was light as a feather but it grabbed my attention. "We just want you safe. We're doing this, all of us, because we love you." I spun around and looked Liz in the eyes.

"I know Lizzy, but I feel so frustrated being in one spot for so long." I reached for the stapler then stopped. I didn't need any hard objects in my reach.

"So we better get cracking." I spun around and saw Joe Solomon smiling back at me. We're talking eye to eye smilage. So we all sat there planning. I knew that we wouldn't leave for a while but it was nice to know that we were moving towards an actual goal now. Not just sitting around and picking our noses, but actually planning. And as every spy knows, planning leads to doing. And if what we did went to plan; we would beat the Circle to the city.

While Joe and Mr. Baxter were discussing best ways to get to the top of the Washington monument, my mind wandered absently. What would we find in the city? Would it bring us any closer to the destruction of the Circle? I didn't voice these questions because I knew that I wasn't the only one thinking about them.

* * *

So it was short but I'm having writers block on this story. I hope Cammie wasn't OOC...

REVIEWWWWWWWWWW Let me know what you're thinking!

P.S) I know this is a GG fandom but has anybody read the new PJatO book: The Lost Hero?  
It was AHMAZING! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**I know I've been neglecting you, my readers, and I'm truly sorry. But seriously, AP and Honors HS classes are no joke. I have huge amounts of HW :( and I've also been working on a real story, like novelish :) If anyone's good with fiction than yous should PM me ;)**

Enjoy :)

* * *

The next few weeks were a blur of planning and emotions. First of all, whenever Zach and Bex were in the same place for too long; things were said and punches were thrown. More than once Mr. Baxter literally had to pull Bex off of Zach. The weirdest part of all of it was that later, after she'd cooled own, Bex would refuse to tell me what her and Zach had been fighting about. That worried me, what could make Bex want to beat Zach up that many times?

Secondly, grown up spies aren't so keen to let spies-in-training plan ops into an ancient city controlled by an even more ancient terrorist group so we spent most of our time doing nothing while the "grown-ups" planned the mission.

Then there was the worst part of all. Whenever my mom, Joe and Aunt Abby were all in the same room, which was often, you could feel the tension. When I pointed this out to Macey one afternoon she looked at me with a completely straight face and said, "Sexual repression will create that type of environment." So not something I needed on my mind.

To top it all off there was the way Joe and Zach seemed to disappear at the most random times then appear hours later; both looking emotionally worn out. Needless to say I was getting restless.

I started re-exploring the mansion; with one of my many babysitters to make sure I didn't try and run. I actually found three new passages, though they didn't lead anywhere useful. One led to a suite which I'm almost certain was some random seventh-graders, another led to a broom closet in the west-wing and another just led to a large open room with a large fluffy chair.

It was now three weeks since we found out our mission. Three weeks since my dad had visited me in my mother's office. Three weeks of doing nothing. Three weeks was long enough that when my mom, Joe, Abby, Mr. and Mrs. Baxter walked into my dorm at 8:00 am and announced that we were going to need some help on this mission.

We weren't sure what they meant; were they going to get more people from Langley or MI6 to help? My question was answered when four boys walked into our dorm. At 8:00am; when I had major bed head and horrible morning breath.

"Miss us," asked a deep booming voice. Next thing I know there were shrieks echoing through the mansion and hard objects flying to the doorway. Bex was leading the attack; throwing nail polish bottles and shoes that were scattered by her bed.

"Bex, Ow, BEX STOP IT!"

"Grant, get out of our room right now!"

"OW! Fine! C'Mon guys, let's get some food from the kitchen." The door shut and Bex calmed.

"Was that who I think it was," drawled Liz sleepily.

"The Blackthourne Boys have returned," I said entertained by Bex's reaction.

"To help us save the world no doubt," said Macey.

"Might as well get dressed and go greet them," I said. "Fine," said Bex in a clipped tone that suggested she was still mad about Grant coming into our room. We all got dressed and went down into the kitchen where the boys were munching on cereal. "Good morning ladies," said Grant trying to act smooth; something that failed when he dribbled milk down his shirt. I heard Bex's soft giggle form behind me.

"So you guys are going to help us find the city," I asked walking over and wrapping my arms around Zach.

"Well we heard how much fun Zach was having and we couldn't resist," said Jonas sarcastically.

"Hey Jonas, don't despair, you get to spend time with Lizzy," teased Grant. Jonas flushed red and muttered something under his breath in Farsi.

"I can feel the love in this room," said Macey sarcastically.

"Obviously," said Grant smiling. After we all started chatting and eating breakfast; only to be interrupted by Joe Solomon himself walking in, looking serious.

"Debriefing in thirty, wheels rolling in forty." He left and we all looked at each other. It was with a grim excitement that we finished our breakfast and got dressed and went to my mother's office to be debriefed. After three weeks; we were moving.

* * *

**So here we are. They are about to go on the mission annnnnnnnd the BBBoys are back! Not for long though :)**

**What do I mean by that? Well I guess you're going to have to REVIEWW and tell me OR follow my storyyyyy!**


	16. Chapter 16

So here is one freakingly epic chapter. I hope it isn't what anybody expected for it to be :)

3 Your goddess.

* * *

I sat on a blanket on the grass outside of the monument. A few hours previously Joe and Mr. Baxter had entered the building, dressed as maintenance men. Aunt Abby and my mother entered in a massive group, and stole security guard uniforms. They were currently circling the mall, keeping a lookout, until sunset when they would change and enter as the night guards. Mrs. Baxter was circling the monument on foot, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Then there was Macey, Liz, Bex, Jonas, Grant, Zach and me. We were all having a picnic about a football field's length away from the monument; all acting like normal teenagers. We were to stay until a half-hour before closing time. At that point we were to enter in small groups until all of us were in. That was the easy part.

As Bex was chasing Grant around in circles in an affectionate manor Zach leaned over and whispered in my ear. "It's time."

We both got up and made a big show of saying we were going for some privacy and would be back later. As we walked away Zach grabbed my hand. I loved how normal this action felt.

"So, remember what happened last time we were here," he asked with a smirk.

"I think the last time I was here, some random kid was stalking me. He even followed me into a museum where my teacher told him off." Zach's smirk grew into a smile.

"I seem to remember that last time I was here, I met this amazing girl. I couldn't help but follow her when she went back to her teacher. Oh how proud that teacher was of me, and how disappointed her was in that girl." We both laughed lightly.

"Do you think things would have been different between us if we never met in DC last year," I asked him softly.

"No, I think that the exchange still would have happened and we still would have met; just a little bit later than we did."

"I would hope," I said softly. We had finally reached the ticket line so Zach dropped my hand and looked at me. "Cammie, remember, whatever happens in there, I love you and I'll always be on your side."

"Why are you saying that," I asked nervously. He pushed a lock of hair out of my face.

"Spies lives are always unpredictable," and with that he turned to the woman at the ticket window and bought two tickets. As he started towards the line to enter, I grabbed his hand and pulled him close to me.

"I love you Zach," and kissed him softly.

"Ech hem," we broke apart at the sound of security guards clearing their throat.

Zach handed him the tickets and he waved us through with a dirty look. We went through the metal detectors and waited in the lobby for and elevator. We let three groups of tourists go while we sat on the benches and talked while we observed everyone. It wasn't until I heard a voice with a soft southern accent ask if they could have our seats did we get up and go up the elevator. As the doors closed I saw Liz and Jonas shoot us subtle thumbs up. We smiled back at them as the doors shut. The man in the elevator who worked for the monument began talking about how they installed the elevator and how the stairs were now out of use. I saw Zach straining not to smirk. I elbowed him in the gut and his face went neutral. When we climbed out of the elevator we made sure to split up. Zach went to the left and I went to the left. I slowly went around the floor, pretending to examine exhibits while trying to find a place to hide. It wasn't until I saw Zach slip into the stairwell that I realized that was the only place to hide. After making sure that nobody was looking, I slipped into the staircase and ran down a few flights. I saw Zach lounging about a fourth of the way down.

"Better let them know it's the only place to hide," he said.

"Duchess, Bookworm, Peacock," I whispered into the comm's, "We have to hide in the stairs. Make sure no one is watching." They all

* * *

whispered their acknowledgement.

"So now we wait," I said sitting down next to Zach. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled up to him.

"I can't wait until this is all over and life goes back to normal," I said.

"Cam, we're spies, nothing is ever going to be normal for us."

"I guess you're right."

"Always am," he said then kissed the top of my head.

We sat there in silence for ten minutes until Liz and Jonas came in, giddy with excitement because each had somehow smuggled a laptop. We all talked casually until Macey sauntered in another ten minutes later.

"It's so creepy when a thirty year old security guard hits on an eighteen year old," said with a sigh.

"Well they can't be that bright, they haven't noticed all of us in the steps yet," said Zach.

Another ten minutes later Bex and Grant came down the steps, panting.

"They almost caught us, we had to pretend we were a horny teenage couple looking for privacy," said Bex with a laugh.

"Yeah, pretend," said Grant. Bex elbowed him softly and they both giggled.

"So now we wait for the old people," said Zach. And that's what we did.

We waited ten, twenty, twenty five minutes later; and still no adults.

"Maybe we should go looking for them," suggested Liz half-heartedly.

"We have to do something," said Bex, exasperated.

Then my comm's crackled to life and I heard my mother's voice in between grunts of pain, "Get in Cameron, now. Don't wait."

"Mom," I croaked, my voices almost failing.

My answer was the sound of a gun going off and more static.

"Mom," I moaned.

Zach, who heard the whole thing being so close to me, grabbed my hand and started going down the stairs until he stopped at an off white brick halfway down. I felt the soft shove as everyone else stumbled into our backs. He shoved the piece in with all his might and I heard it crash as it hit the ground of the chute. He stuck a portable repelling cord over the hole, attached it to my belt, and said, "Ladies first."

I jumped in and then the world went black.

* * *

**Soooooooo how was it?**

**REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINKS IS GOING TO HAPPEN! CC, SUGGUESTIONS, EVEN FLAMES IF YOU MUST!**


	17. Chapter 17

God, it took me a while to write this because I want this to be perfect for you guys! So I hope I did a good job. Really, this story is just heatin up ;)

* * *

I waited at the bottom with everyone while Zach repelled slowly from the top. It had been his job to disconnect the cord and place it on the inside of the chute so anyone passing by couldn't use it to easily join us down here. As I stood there Bex was whispering reassurances in my ear.

"She's okay Cam, your mom is one of the best spies the CIA has ever seen. Plus, she's with Solomon, Abby, and my parents. She'll be fine."

I appreciated it but I didn't want reassurances, I wanted to keep my mind clear and focused on the mission at hand. At last Zach landed with a soft 'thud' and disconnected himself from the cord. He made a move as if he was going to hug me, but he must have seen the warning in my eyes so he settled for holding my hand.

"You all know the plan," he said, his voice strong, "If anything happens let us know over comm's _as soon as possible_." His voice had turned steely and his face emotionless. We all knew the stakes here, we all knew what could and most likely would happen. So it was with tear blurred vision that I released Zach's hand and hugged Macey, Bex and Liz goodbye. I saw Zach and the boys doing that awkward man hug guys did. Then came the most painful goodbye I have ever said. Zach and I walked towards each other, eyes locked. We had completed this journey together so far, but now we'd go our separate ways, literally.

"I love you Cameron Ann Morgan," he said.

"I love you Zachary 'still won't tell me his middle name' Goode," I choked out. He cracked a smile and whispered in my ear, "Francias."

"I love you Zachary Francias Goode," I repeated. He leaned down and kissed me. It was soft and sweet but with a bitter edge; I knew he wanted to leave me about as much as I wanted to.

"Be careful, be alert, be safe," I said. And with that we all went down through a different door. From scans that Liz had done using the spy satellites we knew there was a room with exactly ten doors. The grown-ups were supposed to cover the other passages, but they weren't here. I started down my tunnel, it sloped quickly down. That was why Liz couldn't map the city for us, it was too far underground after the little room we just left. I took out my copy of the map. What we believed was that the one tunnel on the map was the only way into the city, the other would lead us to, well we weren't exactly sure about that one. So that's why we each went down our separate tunnels, going into the dark unknown, alone.

I had been walking ten minutes according to my internal clock when I hear a faint voice crackle to life in my comms.

"I don't know…if anyone can hear me… dead end. Tunnel three… Backtracking. Tunnel eight next."

So Macey was safe, good. I walked for a long time before I reached a fork in the tunnel. I knew I had to choose carefully. I looked at my map with my flashlight. The map showed a sharp curve left so, since it was my only clue, I went left. This tunnel had many more holes in the ground, more cracks in the walls. I walked faster, a feeling that someone was close by fell over me, and I didn't like it one bit. All of a sudden I heard footsteps and I froze.

Could the people who ambushed my mother have gotten down here this fast?

I flicked off my flashlight and pushed myself against the black wall, hoping whoever it was wouldn't be able to see me. I saw the beam of a flashlight grow brighter and I grew tenser. I couldn't see who it was in the dark, but I saw the outline of his body. It was definitely a man; he was tall and muscled with short hair. The beam of the flashlight grew brighter and I readied myself to fight.

Just as I was about to pounce on the guy his flashlight hit me.

"Cammie," asked a familiar voice.

"Grant? Oh thank god," I rushed forward and hugged him.

"Um nice to see you too," he said shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, I haven't heard anything from anyone for at least forty-five minutes. I've been worried out of my mind."

At that he hugged me back, "I haven't heard anything since we entered the tunnels."

I let go of him, "We have to keep going, see if we can reach the city."

He nodded and we started down the tunnel, completely silent.

"Cammie," I heard Grant say after twenty minutes.

"yeah," I said softly.

"Does Bex, um, Bex. Does Bex ever, I don't know, talk about me?"

I couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"Sorry, you don't have the clearance to access that information."

"C'mon," he pleaded.

"Maybe," I said, taunting him.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Nope," I said giggling. He muttered something under his breath then went silent. After a half hour I began to think that we were just going to hit a dead end as we reached the base of a giant hill. When we climbed to the top I noticed that the flat ground had turned into stairs going down. I trained my flashlight straight ahead and saw a door.

"Grant," I began but he was already following my lead. We stared at the door opened mouthed for a moment then we took off down the stairs, not caring how much noise we made. When we reached the door I noticed there was writing on the handle.

I nudged Grant and pointed to it. We both leaned down.

"Before you enter the city of desire, take heed for there is no way to return if you are overcome by greed."

"Cammie, I think we found it," said Grant hypnotized.

"Hello," I said into my comm's unit, "Guys we found it. Tunnel five."

"There won't be any answer," said a voice I prayed never to hear again. I turned around to see the face that haunted my dreams.

"Hello Cameron darling, long time no see," she sneered at me.

I was too shocked to respond. "They won't answer because they are already here."

On the last word eleven men walked out, each holding a limp figure. It took me a moment to realize that they were all my friends; my roommates, my mom, my aunt, the Baxter's, Joe and Zach.

Grant stepping in front of me, "You're going to have to go through me."

"Not a problem," she said with a laugh. I heard a pop and Grant crumpled to the ground.

"So Cammie," she said, let's have a chat.

* * *

**OH MY MY MY! I bet that wasn't too suprising. So I know some might be mad for not making it Zach see ran into but I have big plans for Grant and this was my little introduction to him. **

_**REVIEWWWWWW PLEASE! Pretty please? With cherries and sprinkles? I need some inspiration to write ;)**_


	18. Chapter 18

So I was able to update quickly because of a lovely spark of inspriration. But I know no one reads these when there is a awesome story to behold! Enjoy!

* * *

"What do you want," I said tensely.

"We should observe formalities Cameron, whatever would Madame Dabney think," she said with a serpentine grin on her face.

"Forgive me for not being gracious to the woman who wants me dead."

"Oh I don't want you dead, no that would defeat the whole purpose of this whole little game we play."

"Then what do you want form me," I growled.

"I want what your father refused to give us when we brought him down here," she said stepping towards me.

"You've known about this place," I asked.

"Of course, my only problem had been actually getting in," she spoke wistfully, as if this was the moment she had been waiting her whole life for, which it probably was.

"And that's where I come in."

"Exactly," she sneered.

"And what am I supposed to do to open the door? Speak some special language only Ioseph's descendants can speak?"

"You dare speak his name," she cried, looking as if she wanted to slap me.

"Yes I dare! I dare to finish what my father and Joe Solomon started! I'm going to bring you and your operation down!" Adrenaline coursed through my veins and my breathing came hard. Who did this woman think she was?

"Oh please. Now shut up and tell us the code we need. From the information we have gathered from your father and generous amounts of sodium pentothal, he didn't know the exact code, only that it was hidden in a nursery rhyme he started singing to you before he left."

On the outside I was silent on the inside I was going over the rhyme

"There's nothing hidden in that rhyme," I said after thinking it over.

"Oh I think there is but I guess our little Gallagher Girl needs a little persuasion. Marcus! Bring him here."

A man who I assumed was Marcus stepped forward and it was with a jolt I realized he was carrying Zach.

"Tape him to that wall and wake him up. Same with you Roger and you too Burns." The two men stepped forward. One help Bex's limp form and another held Aunt Abby. I watched in horror as the three men duct taped then to the wall from their chest to their feet. After they were done, they waved something with vapor coming out of it and the three woke up instantly. Each took a moment to realize what was happening.

"Hello Mother," said Zach icily.

"Oh Zachary, you know I prefer mommy," she said walking over and pinching his check. He tried to squirm away but somehow the duct tape held.

"Industrial strength honey, you won't be getting free unless I cut you out. And until your girlfriend starts talking, you're going to be a little stuck." With that she turned to me, "Thirty second to tell me Cameron. One six letter word and you and prevent the ones you love from feeling some pretty major pain."

"Don't tell her," chorused Zach, Abby and Bex at once.

"I don't know, I told you," I sobbed out.

"Think Cammie, is what's inside there more important?"

"I DON'T KNOW," I screamed.

"Pity." She walked over to Aunt Abby and flicked out a knife. "Let's see how pretty your face is when I'm done with you."

Next thing I heard was Abby's grunts as she suppressed screams of pain. I wanted to cry, I wanted to attack. I wanted to do something, but all I could do was riddle out the nursery rhyme. I went over it in my head, dissecting very words, every letter; but nothing stood out. My train of thought was disrupted when Zach's mother called my name, "Cammie! Have you decided to tell us what the word is?"

"I told you, I don't know!"

"STOP LYING," she shrieked.

"I'm not lying," I said my voice strong and even.

"Then let's see if this loosens your tongue." She turned to Bex who didn't look scared at all, in fact she looked proud.

"Such a beautiful girl, wouldn't want to ruin your face since that didn't work with Abigail over there."

I didn't see what she was doing; all I knew that whatever it was actually drawing whimpers from Rebecca Baxter. I began thinking even harder. What could the rhyme possibly mean? It was some stupid rhyme about a boy going to get milk for his mother for gods sakes! I knew spies used codes but at least they had meaning. I swore under my breath in Farsi. Then an idea hit me.

"HEY," I screamed and she turned away from Bex, the knife crimson. "What country was Ioseph from?"

"He was Russian, why do you care?" I ignored her question and quickly translated the poem in my head. I went over it again in it's Russian translation.

"You're wasting my time! Maybe this will get you to talk." She stalked over to Zach who was staring at me intently. I recited the poem under my breath in Russian. She was eye to eye with Zach. She whispered something to him and drew the knife back. I kept reciting the poem, thinking when it hit me. Every third word in Russian loosely translated into American as…

"Argh," I heard echo through the cavern.

"Master! The word is master, now leave him alone!" I looked up but I realized I had been seconds too late. She had plunged the knife into Zach's stomach and he was bleeding.

"Was that so hard Cameron," she taunted me. She dropped the knife and walked towards the door. When she reached it she began feeling around the edge. I heard her muttering something like, "Supposed to be right around here." I ran over to Zach and picked up the knife she had just dropped. I cut him out of the tape and he fell to his knees. I made a move towards Bex and Abby who were both bleeding badly, but I heard a gun cocked and looked up to see a burly guard pointing his gun at me.

"I don't think so," he sneered.

"Zach only," I said cautiously. He nodded so I kneeled beside Zach and gingerly peeled the duct tape off of him.

"Cammie," he whispered. "I'll survive, but you need to stop my mother. There's a gun, inside of my right thigh. Take it."

"You did this on purpose," I whispered as I kissed him and reached down his pants to grab the gun simultaneously. As we broke apart I heard him whisper, "I love you."

"I love you to Zach. I'll fix all of this."

I stood up and whipped around at the same time, pulling the trigger as I went.

* * *

**Ohhhh myyy.**

**REVIEW PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE! I love all my reviewers, you guys are so sweet :)**


	19. Chapter 19

I'm going to be a silent godess right here and give you fans what you want :*

* * *

Thank god I had good aim. The bullet went straight to the canister of that spray he had used to wake Abby up; it also hit him straight in the hip bone so he crumpled to the ground as a light pink smoke billowed from the canister. Before the other guards realized what was happening I shot their canisters too. The Pink smoke began to grow thick and spread through the cavern. The other guards realized what was going on and dropped their captives to get their guns to train them on me. Perfect.

Since the smoke was so light it took everybody a minute to wake up; but once they did they all went straight into action. The adults pulled guns and threw them to the teenagers and they all went about their business taking out the guards. I attended to Bex and Abby. Abby had a few long gashes running through her features while Bex had gashes along her throat, dangerously close to her jugular vein. When she pulled the cut tape off of her she pulled me into a quick hug and ran off to help Grant who was in a stand-off between two guards and himself. I looked to Abby but she was already running at the guard who had gotten a little trigger happy in Joe's direction. Since they were both fine I turned my attention to Zach but he had gotten up and was trying to sneak over to his mother. She was desperately trying to find something in the wall. I ran after him, she would kill him. She already proved she didn't care about maiming him.

As I drew closer I realized Zach and I could have done a tap dance number right in front of her and she wouldn't have noticed.

Zach turned to me, "Give me the gun."

I held it away from him, "She's your mother, let me do it."

"No you'll never forgive yourself." With that he wrenched the gun out of my hands, aimed it and shot her straight through the ribs on her side. She collapsed a look of shock on her face.

"Zach," she croaked when she realized it was him who had pulled the trigger.

"That was for what you did to me." He walked closer and shot her in the stomach. "And that is what you did to Joe." He aimed it at her chest but I grabbed him and pulled him back. "We need her alive to give to the CIA if we want Joe to go free. Speaking of him, what did she do to him, other than the obvious?"

I had expected him to shrug it off and tell me nothing but he looked me dead in the eye and said, "So not the time for this discussion." Then he made a move to go help the others but I shoved him down.

"You were just stabbed in the stomach and shot your mother, stay." I took the gun and shot two guards in the stomach before i ran out of bullets.

"God damn it," I said and threw the gun at a guard and it surprisingly hit him in the head.

One last shot rang out and I realized that all the Circle members had fallen along with…my mom. Though her injury looked at least an hour old. I ran over to her, "Mom! Mom, please be okay."

She was on her knees now, covering the bullet hole with her hand. Before I could even get near enough to her, I felt a set of strong arms lock around my waist. I looked up expecting to see Joe or Mr. Baxter, but it was Grant.

"Grant please let me go, I…my mom." I let out a sob and went limp, all the energy left my body. He swept me up in his arms and carried me back to Zach, who was sitting on the ground, shirtless. Before you get any ideas, his shirt was balled up against his stomach, plugging the hole his mother had created in him. Grant set me down and exchanged a look with Zach, then he walked over to my mother where Aunt Abby and Joe were examining her.

"Zach, I can't lose her. I can't lose you," I whimpered into his shoulder. He took his free arm and wrapped it around me.

"You couldn't lose me if you wanted to Gallagher Girl." There was sudden warmth that accompanied that name. A sense of familiarity that maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, and then Zach broke it.

"Cam, you asked me what my mother did to Joe. And well I've been meaning to tell you but, um, Joe, well he… he told me the night we got back to Gallagher. He's…he's my dad Cam. That's why he took me under his wing so to speak. My dad's not dead Cam, and he's standing right over there."

I was in shock, that had never come across my mind. Ever.

"Well that makes sense, I guess. But why did that make you want to shoot her?"

"They were…dating, I guess you could say, at one point; and she cheated on him. Then, as luck would have it, she found out she was pregnant by the man she cheated on, or so she thought. She told Joe she was pregnant by another man and they broke up. He wanted nothing to do with her. It was only when i grew up and looked like him that she realized it was his child. When she told him he was heartbroken that he had allowed his child to grow up in such a bad environment. By then he was already trying to take down the Circle with your father, and he didn't want me caught up in the mess. So he told her to send me to Blackthourne even though it was a school for assassins. And the rest is history."

"Wow, Zach I have no idea what t say," I trailed off.

"Yeah neither did I at first, but then I got to thinking. I actually do have a dad; and he cares about me, a lot."

"That's beautiful," I said without thinking. He chuckled, "Don't tell anyone, Zachary Goode doesn't do beautiful."

"Your secrets safe with me."

"What would I do without you Cammie," he asked softly, but he didn't let me answer. He kissed me once, softly. After we broke apart we sat there looking each other in the eyes, having a very cliché romantic moment. Only to have it shattered by a, "Cammie watch out!"

* * *

_**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! OH MYYY! HEHE You know you love when I do this. But I also pinky swear that I'll post the next chapter ASAP if I get mroe amazing reviews :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

I've kept you everybody waiting not so patiently according to my reviews. But you know what, I LOVE ALL OF THEM! I love everybodies enthusiasm and excitemwent, even a little resentment from my cliffies :)

* * *

Zach's voice reverberated around the cavern.

I heard the click of the trigger and the explosion as a bullet forced its way out of the barrel of a gun. My whole body clenched in anticipation for the feeling of a bullet running through my body; but it never came. I whipped around to see who was shooting at me. Zach's mother was there, a gun in her hand; her abdomen pouring blood. She had a wild look on her face; her eyes wide and focused on something over my shoulder and her mouth wide with laughter. I whipped around and realized what she had done.

I ran over to where everybody else had already gone. Bex saw me coming and turned around with a look of horror on her face.

"Cammie, stop; please stop," she said. Grant heard her and turned around.

"Listen to her, please. Go back with Zach." Now I was angry, what was so bad I couldn't handle it?

"What is so bad," I asked. When Grant and Bex exchanged a look, I slipped right by them. Looking over Liz's shoulder I saw…

Joe Solomon. Lying on the ground. Bleeding.

"No," I thought, "This is impossible. Joe Solomon is invincible." But the proof was right there in front of me as Joe lay bleeding out.

I barely took in anybody else's reactions. Abby had taken off her belt and was cutting off the flow to the vein. My mother was at Joe's head, talking to him softly, keeping him awake. Mrs. Baxter was examining the wound, evidently the bullet went straight through his leg, and caused a lot of damage. I also noticed that Jonas was rifling through a first aid kit.

It was all too much. I stumbled back from Joe's bloody body and turned on Zach's mother. I picked up a stray gun off the ground and walked towards her. I walked with a purpose; my shoulders back and my head held high. After what seemed like an eternity, I reached her.

"Are you going to shoot me Cameron," she sneered at me. I stood there silently, my eyes burning holes in her tough girl façade.

"Do it; do it now! Just pull the trigger and you can end your suffering." I knew I couldn't kill her. I didn't have that much evil in me; but I did have that much rage.

Inside my emotions fought for control. Part of me wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, another part want to pull the trigger and another part made me want to punch her over and over again so she could feel as beat up as I did. Then one emotion won out over the others. I raised the gun high; and brought it crashing down onto her skull. No hard enough to kill her, which I totally could have done, but just enough to make her fall into a long sleep. I kicked the gun she had used to shoot Joe and sent it skidding across the floor. I then proceeded to finish what she started.

I rest my ear against the rock next to the doorway and began to knock softly. That's when I saw it. If I hadn't been training for this moment for four years, I would have missed it. But I am a Gallagher Girl, I don't miss anything. I walked towards where I had saw light flash through a small crack in the wall. I touched it lightly. Just as I expected; plaster, or whatever plaster from the 1800's was. I reared back and punched the wall. I pulled off other pieces until the hole had tripled in size. There were two rows of thirteen letters. I knew I would have one chance to do this and I prayed that I was right. Cautiously I pressed the first letter. It fell in and I heard a soft _'click.' _I hoped that meant I was on the right track. I pushed in the rest of the letters in the word.

"P-r-i-n-c-e," I spelled it out as I went. As each letter fell in, I heard the approving click come from the door. When the 'e' fell in I heard a soft creak and the door opened a fraction of an inch. I recited the poem to myself, smiling at how I had been able to think on my feet earlier. I knew I couldn't have given her the real word; nobody would have ever forgiven me. I had to think of another word that could word for whatever puzzle she was piecing together.

I turned around to announce my findings, but everybody except Zach was crowded around Joe and my mother, trying to heal them up the best they could. I called him, "Zach," I hissed at him. He got up and walked over.

"I know you've just been stabbed in the stomach, but how would you like to be one of the first to explore the Eternal City since probably Ioseph himself?" Zach nodded eagerly and slipped his hand into mine. I opened the door a little bit more and we slipped through it. We had started this mission together, it only felt right to end it together.

* * *

_**SOOOOO JUST FOR YOU GUYS I ANSWERED A FEW THINGS AND LEFT IT ON NOT TOOO BIG OF A CLIFFY. NOT THAT I DONT ENJOY DEATH THREATS OR WHATEVER ;)**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. PLEASE! I NEED IDEAS FOR WHATS IN THE CITY!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**So I know I've been a horrible Goddess here. It's been a LONG ASS TIME since I posted last. I know a lot of you hate me with a burning passion because of where I left it. And you're going to hate me even more because this chapter is so flipping short. But I've been focusing on Fiction works of my own and poetry. Real meaty stuff there. Even have a Tumblr with some of my meat on it!**_

erinnthefabulous .tumblr .com/

_**(Just copy + Paste into the web bar, take out spaces. Be amazed ) I'd love some PM's on feedback from my tumblr as well. Also another callout to people who would like to edit a action/adventure/dramatic(?) Fiction story. Again, just PM me :)**_

_**So maybe this is an for my other work that capitalizes on my good standing with you all. But you still get another piece fo the story!**_

_** GoddessOfWrittenWord**_

* * *

We walked through the enormous doors and we met with a small room. An extremely fat person couldn't make it more than a few yards, and the ceiling was so short, if Zach was any taller then he would have had to duck. I lead the way through the tunnel, still holding Zach's hand. Finally I escaped the narrow passageway and entered a large room. It was paved from ceiling to floor with odd shaped bricks. There were no doors out except the one we had just came through. The a map similar to the one we found in my fathers' journal was carved into the floor.

"Do you think," said Zach, trailing off. I just nodded; if our suspicions were correct we were looking at a map of the city.

In four corners, four different fires burned in braziers; which would explain the flicker of light I had seen. Directly in front of us, there was a poem etched on the wall.

"Crash on the rocks, fall to your knees.

Crying out, you beg and you plead.

Nothing is given, it must be earned

Faith is not there until it is learned

The road is rough, full of tears

Fighting to continue while facing your fears," I read aloud.

"Why do I feel as I this won't be a walk in the park," Zach said with a chuckle than a groan.

"Maybe we should go back, until Jonas can fix up your stomach," I said. Zach shook his head, "It's me and you. I can handle whatever Ioseph throws in our way." He had a strained grin on his face, but I knew he would never go back.

"So what do you think we should do first," I asked. Zach smirked and dropped to his knees; then began to moan.

I laughed, "Good idea, too bad it doesn't work." Zach rose to his feet and laughed again. "Oh Cam, that's the first time I've seen you smile all day." I was shocked to realize it was true. The weight of the mission had been resting on my shoulders for such a long time…

My smile faded as I saw something. "Zach, the map. You have your copy still?" he nodded me and handed me a black and white photocopy of the map. I stepped backward and saw a faded infinity symbol resting under layers of dust, just like on our map. I set the map on top on the symbol so that the map matched the rest of the tunnels. I studied it carefully, hoping something would catch my eye. Then I saw it. Again, it was such a small detail that, if I hadn't been a Gallagher girl I would have missed it entirely.

"Zach, go over to that corner. See if there is some switch or button." He looked at me as if I had lost my marble, but I had seen something on the map. The infinity symbol was in a box with only three corners. The missing corner was the one I had sent Zach to. He knocked on all the bricks on the walls and stomped on all of the bricks that paved the floor. He looked at me and shrugged. I picked up the map and walked over to him. I studied the corner and smirked. I reached out and pulled the torch that rested in the brazier out. The wall began to grumble and groan. Zach and I jumped back in shock. Next thing we knew the wall had crumbled; leaving a pile of rubble and a hole in the wall, more specifically a tunnel. Fires exploded on torch tips down the corridor, lighting out way.

"Cammie, you never cease to amaze me," said Zach shaking his head. I winked once at him then turned around to study the map etched into the floor. There were twists and turns and dead ends. It looked like an abstract drawing.

"So I guess we just follow the tunnels," I said, smirking at Zach. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. Then we walked forward to meet our destiny once again.

* * *

_**Another cliffie but I have writers block. By the way, if you skipped over my rant at the top of my page. Check it out. Please!**_

_**Oh and**_

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!**_


End file.
